Bed of Roses
by Vasira Snow
Summary: Rewrite of my story I Don't Need A Bed of Roses. We're going back in time, back to 2000, after Rory has started Chilton, but before her and Dean ever got together.rating may change


Title: Bed of Roses Author: Princess Vasira Summary: Let▓s go back in time┘ back to the year 2000, before Rory get▓s with Dean, and Rory▓s only been to Chilton for a couple weeks┘ Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own the show. Especially since it is now done it▓s run and will only be showing reruns. I do however own my own idea.  
Side Note: For those who may not know this, this is a rewrite of my former story ⌠I Don▓t Need a Bed of Roses■.. at the time I was under the penname ⌠catch me 04■. Okay, so I have the first chapter rewritten, and I was unable to copy and paste the first chap to just edit it, so the story chapters will be a little different from the originals. J

----------

⌠Settle down class, settle down.■ Mr. Medina called throughout the room. The whispering stopped, and thirty something heads turned to look up at their English Lit teacher. Mr. Medina smiled at his students, and immediately set about handing out some 30+ page booklet▓s to the student▓s in the front row to hand back to their peer▓s behind them.

Every student looked at the assignment name with curiosity, and then looked up at their teacher for an explanation.

⌠What does this mean? Trading Lives?■ Madeline Lynn asked.

Mr. Medina grinned at his pupils, a hint of mischief in his eyes, that immediately told Rory Gilmore she would not enjoy this assignment too much.

⌠Thank you for asking Madeline, trading lives is┘. just that.■ he told the class, he moved around to sit on the edge of his teacher▓s desk. ⌠I have picked out partner▓s for everyone, and starting the beginning of next week, you will be trading houses with your partners for a whole month. Not only trading houses, but parents, means of transportation, the way you live your life right now will be totally different for a month.■ he said, pausing. He let the student▓s moan and whisper excitedly for a moment, before raising his hand in a way to shush everyone.

⌠You will still have your own personality and grades, however. You will act the same way you act now, but your new monthly parents may punish you the same way they punish their own children, they may make you do anything, you must act like you are their child┘ that does not mean you need to act in a totally different way than you do now though.■ he explained. Some of the moans turned into excited whispers, and some of the whispers turned into moans.

Rory Gilmore raised her hand, ⌠Mr. Medina, I don▓t understand how we could do this project. My mother certainly would never agree to let me go live with another family for a whole month, especially without her.■ she said, shaking her head. Some of the other student▓s gave slight nods, obviously thinking along the same lines.

Mr. Medina grinned, ⌠That is where you are wrong Rory. I have talked to everyone▓s parents or guardians, I have discussed all of the possibilities with them, and they have all agreed to let me go forward on this month long assignment.■ he told the class. Rory sighed, and frowned. She did not like the sounds of this one bit.

⌠Alright, I will now pair you off into your partners, once I am done, everyone is to get into your 2 person groups and tell each other anything you feel is need to know to living your own homes. You may look over your assignment booklet▓s in that time as well, and get to know more about the different assignments. You have until the lunch bell.■ Mr. Medina told the class.

Everyone stayed quiet as he read off the list of partners. Rory groaned loudly after hearing whose house she was switching with. She was working with no other than Tristan DuGrey, the one guy she could not stand.

⌠Mary mary mary┘■ Tristan taunted her, as he pulled the closest desk right beside hers and sat down.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, all Rory could think about was having to live in Tristan DuGrey▓s room for a whole month and not seeing her mom in that time either. Maybe she could work a way around that rule and visit Stars Hallow as much as she can around her schoolwork so that she could still see her family and friends. She smiled a little at the thought.

----------

Rory was waiting in Luke▓s for her mom before ordering her dinner. ⌠Why didn▓t you tell me?■ Rory asked her mom, the moment Lorelai sat down.

⌠Told you what?■ Lorelai asked, as she looked around to get Luke▓s attention for him to come over with her coffee.

⌠The switching houses for a month school assignment?■ Rory asked. Lorelai grinned.

⌠I was told not to say a word┘ that Mr. Medina can be quite persuasive.■ Lorelai said, with a smirk. She had a suggestive glint in her eyes, and Rory groaned.

⌠Sick mom, real sick. I did not need that mental picture in my head.■ she said. Lorelai snickered.

⌠Your usual?■ asked Luke, as he placed two cup of coffee▓s down on the table in front of the Gilmore Girls.

⌠You betcha.. but add more fries..■ said Lorelai.

⌠And some pie.■ Rory added, grinning.  
Luke shook his head, ⌠Early deaths┘ the both of you..■ he muttered as he turned and walked away. He went to the back to tell Ceaser the order.

⌠I still can▓t believe I have to go live in Hartford for a whole month away from you.■ Rory told her mom, pouting.

⌠I▓m sorry babe, the moment I found out who I▓d be living with, I couldn▓t say no┘■ Lorelai told her daughter. Rory made a face, and sulked into her cup of java.

⌠When does it start?■ Lorelai asked after a few moments of silence.

⌠I have to be at the DuGrey house Sunday night.■ Rory responded sullenly. 


End file.
